callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grip
The Grip, or sometimes known as "Foregrip", is an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It usually decreases recoil for weapons, although this is not always the case. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Grip attachment is available for all light machine guns and shotguns. It is unlocked when a player achieves 75 kills with a light machine gun, and 50 kills with a shotgun. Using the grip attachment will replace a player's tier one perk. The foregrip is most useful for LMGs, as they have moderate-high recoil; the grip helps to maintain accuracy when firing at range. The Grip also tightens the hipfire spread for LMGs. Call of Duty: World at War The grip attachment is only available for the two shotguns, the Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trenchgun. It decreases weapon recoil just as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as previously, replaces the player's tier one perk. Instead of the synthetic polymer pistol grip from Modern Warfare, foregrips are basically wooden handles, finished and fashioned into sticks that simply attach to the gun's handguard. With this attachment, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a small wood handguard under the barrels rather than a vertical grip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The foregrip attachment is available for LMGs and Shotguns in Multiplayer. For LMGs, the foregrip is the first attachment unlocked (Marksman I, 10 kills). For shotguns (except the Ranger and the Model 1887 - they cannot accept a foregrip), it is unlocked at Marksman III (75 kills). When attached to a shotgun it reduces the recoil but the bullet spread remains the same. When on an LMG it greatly reduces recoil allowing for much greater accuracy. On moderate-high recoil LMGs such as the M240 or the L86 LSW the grip can be beneficial, as the recoil will keep climbing without it. It is also very common to see even the lower-recoil LMGs with the grip. Unlike'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: World at War, the grip does not replace the Tier 1 perk. Though this is not possible in multiplayer, the SCAR-H can be found with a foregrip in The Pit of "S.S.D.D" and used by Army Rangers in the Campaign. The Grip also seems to decrease the switch time for shotguns, especially the AA-12. Almost all of the weapons use the same model for the foregrip. Call of Duty: Black Ops The grip attachment returns in Black Ops. It can be mounted on the M60, the M14, the Stakeout and every submachine gun except the MP5K. It costs to unlock. For most weapons, attaching a grip instead attaches a stock, as seen on every SMG apart from the AK-74u that has a foregrip. On sub-machine guns with stocks on an unmodified weapon like the Uzi, the stock will be folded when Grip is not used, but will be unfolded when Grip is used. When attached to the Stakeout, its fire rate will be slightly increased. In Zombies, the M14 will gain a grip after being Pack-a-Punched. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The grip makes its fifth appearance in Modern Warfare 3. It can be used on Shotguns and on LMGs. Please note that the Grip gives more Recoil reduction than the Kick Proficiency for LMGs, so always favor the Grip over Kick when customizing an LMG class. Trivia *Throughout the Call of Duty series, a handful of weapons can be found that have a grip attached even without any attachments. *In Modern Warfare 2, a SCAR-H with a Foregrip can be found right before The Pit in "S.S.D.D." and being used by Army Rangers during the Campaign. * The RPD's foregrip has a unique model, being a wooden grip built into the handguard. * In Modern Warfare 2's singleplayer, the AUG HBAR always has a grip attached to it, but it is not labeled as an attachment when picked up. * In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment (Except the Wii). *In Modern Warfare 2, the M4A1 will always have a grip attached, unless an underbarrel attachment is equipped. Also, attaching FMJ to the M4A1 will make the grip disappear; however, it is still held as if the grip was still attached. Gallery File:bluetiger 4.png|An RPD with the Grip in Call Of Duty 4. SCAR-H_Grip.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment, only seen in Modern Warfare 2's single player. AK-74u_grip.png|Reloading AK74u with the Grip in Black Ops. M4A1CarbineFPSMW3.png|M4A1 with a Hybrid Scope and grip in MW3. ru:Рукоятка Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments